Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Retro Kitten
Summary: Discontinued.
1. what A Lovely Day for Quidditch

What a Lovely Day for Quidditch  
  
Authoress's Notes: Kat here and I'm back with a vengeance! Usually I hate writing in HP + The OOTP set fictions, but this is a time of desperation. Mostly revolving around the Gryffindor Qudditich team of '95. Yeah. Let's all have fun. Yummy. Flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, nor will.  
  
~*~  
  
The first Quidditch game of the season. The weather was perfect, not a single cloud in the sky. It was all too perfect.  
  
'But why did the first match HAVE to be against Slytherin?' Alicia Spinnet thought as her mind wandered elsewhere during Harry's pep talk. As expected, Harry Potter had become this year's new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
  
'Big surprise there.' Katie had said. All of the older kids on the team new that being in their seventh and final year put them in an extreme disadvantage for any hope of being Captain. The only other change made, was the new Keeper, Ron Weasley. Other than that, it was the same five AM practices, same permanently water-stained brooms, same everything.  
  
". but I know we can still win if we go out there and give it our all." said Harry, exasperated with his seemingly alert team-mates.  
  
"I've seen the new line-up. Seems Malfoy's going for *eye-candy* rather than skill this year." Ron added sarcastically, polishing his new Nimbus 99'. He was referring to the two new Chasers, Zabini and Parkinson. From the practises the team-mates had spied on, their arguments rivalled ones between Malfoy and Harry. There goes Slytherin teams offence.  
  
"Who made him Captain anyway?" Alicia asked amused, referring to Malfoy's new position.  
  
"His *father*, clearly." George said with an obvious hint of disgust, his twin nodding in agreement.  
  
"Obviously." Fellow Chaser Angelina Johnson added.  
  
"Ready team?"  
  
Choruses of 'Yes!' and 'Go Gryffindor' erupted as they headed to the Pitch entrances for the start of the game.  
  
"Here comes the Ravenclaw team," said Lee Jordan, the commentator. "And here comes the Gryffindor team: Potter, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, and Weasley," Professor McGonagal watching close by, just in case she felt the need to take over.  
  
Blaise Zabini looked in an unsuspecting Katie's direction, and then zoomed off to Bole, murmuring something to him. Alicia watched them as she made a pass to Angelina, and thought nothing of it.  
  
"And Johnson scores another ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee said as the scored changed from 50-10 to 60-10. Gryffindor came from the Gryffindor section, nearly drowned out by Slytherin's boo's.  
  
Meanwhile a few feet above, Harry was looking around the field frantically for the snitch. He hadn't since the slightest speck of gold during the elapsed duration of the game. Malfoy closely followed his glance, ready to dive down at any moment. But suddenly, he found himself distracted.  
  
"Higgs.. You idiot, what are you doing?" Malfoy muttered to himself as Bole dashed across the field, making a sharp turn barely an inch from Bell.  
  
"What is he doing?" Alicia watched as the Slytherin beater crossed the field again and aimed one of the bludgers towards Harry. Fred sped up easily and blocked it, slamming it toward Parkinson. She barely moved out of the way as the bludger swerved by her.  
  
Katie scored another goal, bringing the score up to seventy.  
  
" Gryffindor in possession... Spinnet has the Quaffle, she shoots ... uh- oh, she misses! Slytherin in possession, Slytherin Chaser has the Quaffle, shoots ... and misses- What are they doing?"  
  
With quick reflexes Katie steered her broomstick upward as Bole and Derrick aimed both bludgers at her.  
  
"What are they trying to do?" Alicia shouted to Fred.  
  
Fred shrugged aiming one of the bludgers at Malfoy.  
  
Harry Potter gazed around carefully. He hadn't noticed yet the attempted attack on Katie. 'Where's the snitch?' He wondered. His first game as Quidditch Captain, could turn out to be the longest.  
  
"Bell makes a pass to Spinnet, Gryffindor again in possession.. is that the snitch?"  
  
Relived, Harry dived towards the fleck of gold, Malfoy literally at his heels, slowly catching up.  
  
Alciia zoomed towards the goal, about to make the last scores.  
  
Before the quaffle fully left her grasps however, a scream interrupted, a bloodcurdling, spine-chilling scream, terrifyingly familiar bloodcurdling, spine-chilling scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Obvious cliffhanger. Unless you're incredibly thick, you know what happened.  
  
Reviews or nice. Suggestions are even better.  
  
._kat 


	2. Third Time Rising

Third Time Rising  
  
Note from Kat: Here we go. Another chapter. And I managed not to give away the plot so far. :cheers: If chapters tend to get space-y, you'll know I'm doing the whole Jr. High thing and doing homework/studying/going to school. That's about all I have to tell you. Oh, I and thanks to Tiffy I realised I put 'Ravenclaw' once instead of Slytherin. Damn my multitasking.  
  
Disclaimer: Hello. I am J. K. Rowling. I wrote the Harry Potter series. Kat didn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Alicia's Point Of View.  
  
And the game ended with the score, two hundred and thirty to fifty, in favour of the Gryffindor team. There was celebration, food and partying.  
  
Not quite. The score part was right. The rest, is somewhat incorrect.  
  
For a quick recap, Harry had caught the Snitch nearly seconds after the so- called accident.  
  
An accident. That's what they were going to call it. No blame on the Slytherins, nor their players.  
  
I should have been there, not Katie.  
  
But why didn't I see this coming earlier? The whole time it seemed something was going to happen.  
  
Back to Third Person  
  
The remaining of the teammates sat in the locker room, Harry pacing back and forth.  
  
"We played a tough game out there, but the fact still remains that one of our best players was injured." Harry started.  
  
"I know there's aren't many penalties in Quidditch, but we all saw what happened out there. This is ridiculous." Fred interrupted.  
  
"I'll strangle Bole if it's the last thing I do." George added.  
  
Alicia and Angelina were both gravely quiet.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stood at the entrance of the locker room, the teammates finally taking notice to her. It seemed she had been standing there for a few minutes.  
  
"Is she all right?" "Permission to kill Slytherin's Beaters?" etc, came from the six.  
  
She frowned, knowing she'd later regret her next words. "You all best come with me."  
  
She led them to the Hospital Wing, stopping outside the door. "Only one of you may go see her." With that, she disappeared inside, leaving them to decide.  
  
"Alicia should go," George said, the others agreeing.  
  
All except Harry nodded, and slowly making their way back to the Gryffindor Commons. Harry had the one, soon to be dreaded questions to ask her. "You better go before Pomfrey changes her mind."  
  
She stepped inside, and Madame Pomfrey reluctantly led her down the room, the where Katie lay.  
  
"She's unconscious, so no real use with your being here." She then walked towards the other side of the room.  
  
"That's not Katie." Alicia wanted to scream. That wasn't her best friend. Only an hour ago she had seen her, this just couldn't be happening.  
  
A twisted expression remained on the girl's face, blonde wisps carelessly falling over squeezed shut eyes.  
  
Alicia closed her own eyes, slowly walking towards the exit, only to hear Harry's question to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Will she.. be okay in time for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, feeling a bit foolish saying so.  
  
"Quidditch? " Pomfrey repeated incredulously. "It'll be a miracle if she walks again."  
  
As far as Alicia was concerned, that was all she needed to hear. She dashed out of the Hospital Wing, past the two. Her boots clicked softly across the wood floors, as she tried to clear her mind of what she had heard.  
  
Hadn't she always been jealous of Katie? Katie, the prettier one. The one boys paid the most attention too. And herself, Alicia, the forgotten one.  
  
As the days that followed passed, many different rumours spread. Fingers mostly pointed at Slytherin. The only thing most students knew was there had been a flier hung in the Gryffindor Commons about Chaser tryouts.  
  
'Spinal trauma, whatever they were calling it. It wasn't fair. Wasn't there anything that could be done?' Alicia had asked on several occasions.  
  
  
  
It was a normal Saturday, as normal as it could be for the current going- ons at Hogwarts. The Weasley twins and Lee sat in the common room. The twins were involved in a game of Wizards chess, Lee being referee.  
  
"You cheated." George claimed. "I know you moved your knight when I bent down to pick up the pieces you knocked on the ground."  
  
"Did not." Fred argued, "You're exaggerating."  
  
Lee merely shook his head.  
  
They all stopped as Angelina entered from the girls' dorms. She had a pale worried look on her face.  
  
"'Lo Ang, anything the matter?" Fred said breaking apart from the argument.  
  
"I.. I. Think something's wrong with Alicia."  
  
The Hospital Wing  
  
"I'm not sure, she just passed out." Angelina explained to Madame Pomfrey. Lee, and the twins stood behind her.  
  
"She's possibly just stressed, that's all I can say." She said sharply, abruptly dismissing them.  
  
Alicia's eyes opened, vision clouded. She shivered, pushing herself of the cold stone floor. "Where am I?" She sat up, examining her dark and dingy surroundings. She spotted several statues of Salazar Slytherin. None of it added up..  
  
"Hello Alicia." Came a voice that hinted to be from nowhere. Panicking, she looked around the room, seeing no one.  
  
Then came a giggle, as a shadowed figure appeared in front of her. Taken back, Alicia dragged herself a foot back.  
  
"What is matter, Ali?" She mimicked a sickeningly sweet voice. The figure stepped out of the darkness. It seemed to be Katie Bell. She donned light blue satin dress robes, and her hair pulled up into an elegant bun. It resembled Katie's attire from the Yule Ball.  
  
"Ka-" Alicia stopped herself, looking into the other girl's eyes. They lacked the familiar hazel hue. Black would be an understatement. They were pools of darkness. 


	3. Flashbacks

Flashbacks  
  
A/N- this fic's getting even too weird for me, but I'll go with it. See what happens. It's one AM. I must be bored. Yep.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own it. Maybe I will the day I take over he world. Alas, but for now, credits go to J.K. Rowling. Oh, and Jo owns Chapter 2's title chapter. Do I own anything? O.O'  
  
~*~  
  
The other girl quirked an eyebrow at Alicia's silence. She frowned and started to circle her cautiously. "Well? Nothing to say for yourself? Pathetic, if you ask me."  
  
"You're¯" Alicia finally spoke, words failing her.  
  
"Blind courage, all of you Gryffindors. You wished yourself here, you know."  
  
"How... where?"  
  
"You would have give anything to save your friend. But, I'm sensing fault to that. Possibly, regretting your past words?"  
  
The Dark Lord paused, staring only at Alicia.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You wished this upon the young Katherine Bell. And now all you want is to take that back." A small blue diary was thrust at her. The pages turned quickly as if blown by an autumn breeze. It only stopped at the page dated December 23rd. A small screen appeared in the top left hand corner.  
  
Curiously, Alicia took a few steps forward, peering into the diary. By force, she was pulled forward, immediately surrounded by tiny facets of light. After finding balance again, she found herself in the Sixth year Gryffindor Girls dorms . . .  
  
She noticed a sixth year Angelina Johnson sitting on her bed, skimming through a Transfiguration text. The younger version of Alicia herself sat on her bed lighting jasmine incense.  
  
Katie Bell ran into the dorms., a huge smile across herself. "Guess what?"  
  
An ever-so-slightly slightly irritated Angelina glanced up from her book. "What, Katie?"  
  
Following a few moments silence, Alicia added. "What, Katie?"  
  
At this, Katie finally shared whatever was so important. "George asked me to the Yule Ball!"  
  
Angelina giggled, "It's about time." She looked over to the still silent Alicia. "You two! Not this again?"  
  
"I'm only kidding." Alicia said with a fake plastered on smile. "That's wonderful Katie." She watched as her younger self turned to her small diary, jotting down the words she'd forever regret.  
  
'I wish something horrible would just happen to her. It's just not fair.'  
  
And with that, the present day Alicia found herself on the icy floor of the chamber, yet again.  
  
"But you lied," declared the Dark One.  
  
"Why do you care?" Alicia exclaimed blinking back tears. "Why?"  
  
"Your personal lives are not of any business to me. I am merely using the young Miss Bell as a pawn...." There was silence. "But you, I'm just seeking the one tie that would bind you to keep silent and attend to my orders.."  
  
"NO!" Alicia yelled. "I won't."  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Alicia felt a white-hot pain like nothing she had ever experienced, and she looked into the emotionless eyes scowling at her. 'She's not Katie' she repeated over in her head, distracting herself from the pain.  
  
Voldemort nodded, interpreting her thoughts thoroughly. "But, this is."  
  
Alicia's eyes darted to the Dark Lord's feet. There lay the barely breathing figure of the real Katie Bell. 


End file.
